Demise of the SDAT
by That Hopeless Romantic
Summary: A story of what could happen if Shinji just put away his S-DAT. Read and Review please...im very insecure. :D
1. Default Chapter

Demise of the S-DAT

A/N: This story sprang into being after I decided to give up reading for awhile (this coming from a novel a week man, mostly more). Immediately as I gave it up my life made a change, and I found that I actually started to live my OWN life, rather than the ones I read in my books. I thought what would happen to our oh-so introverted hero if he gave up his anti-social habit.

Shinji placed the black oblong reverently into the box, making sure that it laid perfectly symmetrically with the corners of the chest. He then folded the rest of the mauve velvet so that no vestige of his psychological ball and chain remained visible.

The box shut with a almost audible click, which he felt with his soul more so than with his ears. The lock slid through the iron hoop with oiled grace, the muted metallic scream signifying the death of an age. The key slid home with a certain finality. With a deft blow, it was sheared off at the hilt, irretrievable to the last.

Shinji started at the remaining half of the key, unsure what he should do with such a poignant token of the past he was determined to leave behind him. After several moments of introspection, in which Shinji realized would have normally be filled with the lilting tones of Bach's Last symphony, he looped it onto his neck chain, where it slid down to rest next to a cello pendant, another symbol of his life.

He turned his back on the small mahogany box, and walked back into the world.

A/N: really short one today,  just really want to gauge reaction to this possible Shinji/Askua Fic, and I really need to know whether or not to use 1st or 3rd person.

To Azrael3300: HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM WORDS!!   


	2. Asuka Strikes! classic!

AUSKA STRIKES!!!

The world is a big place…..and for one Shinji Ikari it just got a lot bigger. For once in his life his world was not a chaotic jumble of images accompanied by the lilting tones of what ever symphony had taken his interest that week.

"It's……quiet" Shinji said to himself, as he sat in his room, a favorite past time when he still had his S-DAT. Quickly growing bored of a music less pondering he slid open the door and shuffled into the living room, to find it occupied by the less the nice but doubly vivacious Auska Langley Sohryu.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Heroic third child, out to visit the lesser people on a jaunt from fortress of solitude?" jibed the flame hair protagonist, as she channel surfed.

"Hello Auska" the boy replied, taking a seat next the girl…but not too close.

"So what brings the magnificent Shinji out of his room…aren't you supposed to be listening to something deep and meaningful whilst looking at the wall?" she darted, eyes sliding to the side to see if your insult hit home. To her surprise, what came out was something completely different.

"Nah….i gave it up. No more S-DAT for me" said Ikari, trying hard to make it sound like he hadn't rehearsed the words. This got a reaction from Asuka, who previously thought Shinji just slept and listened to his S-DAT, absorbing all of his daily nutrients via osmosis.

"Sorry to say wunder-kind (German, for people who can't spell it!) but you won't last a week" She spat, a quick response to hide her shock. "That chunk of obsolete plastic is your life, you won't be able to go with out it for long".

"Yes Auska" the third child replied dully, mentally steeling himself for night of needles and darts from the red-haired humanoid typhoon.

Why did I have to BREAK the key...sure it was all symbolic, but I really am as stupid as Auska says I am…I mean what the hell am I gonna do at school tomorrow...LEARN?

Next Ep: School! hehehe sorry for the really short chapters, but I think this way I will be able to get a whole lot more of a story out. And Kudos to anyone who can find the several references to other things that I smattered throughout the story….cause im an unoriginal bastard. :D Read and Review or else I'll hold my breath and turn Blue!! Hahaha….time to stop eating sugar.


End file.
